Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tablet coating compositions, tablet coatings and to a method to effectively prepare such composition(s). More particularly this invention relates to a tablet coating which comprises alginates and/or gellan gum for use on or with any tablet. Such tablets include but are not limited to a small pellet(s) of medication to be taken orally. Tablet coatings of this invention are useful for tablets for humans including coating(s) on medicinal tablets.